Deja vu
by Methy
Summary: Tras años de haber convivido junto al dobe, podría decirse que Uchiha Sasuke se había hecho inmune a ser perturbado, que ya lo había visto y vivido todo, pero tal parece que el mundo pensaba todo lo contrario./ UA. SasuHina (solo mencionado, no aparece Hinata).


**Deja vu.**

–Diálogo– Conversaciones.

– _Diálogo– Recuerdos._

 **Capítulo único.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una tarde de Domingo cualquiera. El período de exámenes había acabado hace dos días y mentiría si dijera que no estuvo estresado. Por eso y porque su linda y adorable novia, Hinata, había salido de la ciudad por asuntos familiares, había aceptado –de muy mala gana- la invitación del dobe a jugar videojuegos a su casa.

En medio de la partida y de la nada escuchó el horrendo sonido del estómago del dobe pidiendo comida. Poniéndole pause al juego, miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

–Jejeje… –entre nervioso y avergonzado, el rubio se rascó la nuca intentando una sonrisa–. ¡No me mires así! ¡Estuve ordenando y limpiando toda la mañana para que no regañaras pero llegaste justo cuando iba a calentar el almuerzo que mi madre dejó!

–Tsk, ese no es mi problema dobe –respondió seco volteando la cabeza hacia la pantalla y cerrando los ojos–. Si fueras limpio y ordenado siempre no tendrías esos problemas.

–¡Tú, bastardo…!

Otro sonido proveniente del estomago del rubio.

–Ve a comer de una vez, dobe.

–¡Iré pero no porque me lo ordenes tu!

Y sin más, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Sasuke solo suspiró. A veces se preguntaba de dónde sacaba la paciencia para lidiar con ese dobe.

Habiendo pasado un par de segundos, Sasuke tuvo la horrorosa revelación de que estaba solo en la habitación del dobe. No pudo evitar el gruñir. Había aprendido a odiar ese lugar tras haber vivido más de un episodio vergonzoso, asqueroso y aterrador en él. Como si su mente quisiera traicionarlo, recordó con horror una de esas ocasiones…

 _Iba a la casa del dobe irritado de tener que ir en persona a buscar el cuaderno de matemáticas que le había prestado al rubio dos días atrás._

 _Al hacer sonar el timbre y ver que nadie salía a abrirle tras un minuto de espera, supo que probablemente no había nadie en casa. Así que, a sabiendas de la confianza que habían depositado en él los Uzumaki-Namikaze, sacó su llave –sí, tenía una llave de la casa del dobe que la propia Kushina le había dado– y entró. Aunque no hubiera nadie, pidió permiso para entrar ("malas" costumbres aprendidas de Hinata) y subió a la habitación del dobe._

 _Cuando se halló frente a la puerta su ceño se frunció más de lo normal y que es que desde adentro se escuchaba la música a todo volumen y al dobe berreando sonando casi como si estuvieran matando a alguien. ¡El muy bastardo se encontraba ahí y ni siquiera se dignó a abrirle la puerta! Más irritado que cuando iba de camino, golpeó la puerta con fuerza._

– _¡Dobe, abre!_

 _Nada. El ojiazul no parecía haber escuchado su llamado._

 _Golpeó con más fuerza– ¡DOBE! –pero nada pasó–. ¡Dobe, voy a entrar!_

 _Tras años de haber convivido junto al dobe, podría decirse que Uchiha Sasuke se había hecho inmune a ser perturbado, que ya lo había visto y vivido todo en cuanto idioteces por parte de su hiperactivo amigo. Pero nada, absolutamente nada lo había preparado para la imagen que tenía frente a él en esos momentos._

 _Por un lapso de segundo, justo antes de que su mente se quedara en blanco y su mandíbula se desencajara como nunca lo había hecho, tuvo la vaga idea de que en alguna parte del universo, alguien reía victorioso de verlo tan pasmado como se encontraba en esos momentos._

 _De un momento a otro, Naruto se volteó y lo vio. Su rostro comenzó a ponerse azul y comenzó a sudar._

 _Naruto no sabía cómo explicarse y Sasuke no sabía si preguntar por qué -¡Por todos los cielos!- el dobe estaba en ropa interior femenina bailando alrededor de un palo de escoba._

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza ante el fuerte escalofrío que lo recorrió. Llevaba un año intentando olvidar ese episodio y pasó dos semanas evitando al dobe (y este último evitándolo a él) por razones que todos preguntaron y nadie supo.

Sintió su cuerpo adormecido y se puso de pie con toda la intención de tomar un poco de aire junto a la ventana. El fuerte olor a ramen impregnado en cada rincón de esa habitación lo estaba mareando.

Tropezó con un zapato y golpeó su brazo con un estante de libros. Antes de maldecir al dobe por ser tan desordenado se sorprendió se saber que ahí había un estante de libros. Más aún, eran libros de materia, no de ciencia ficción como pudo llegar a pensar. Había al menos unos veinte libros y se preguntó cómo es que no lo había notado antes y claro, la respuesta llegó sola al pasar como en una cinta de una película en blanco y negro, todo lo que había vivido en ese cuarto.

Antes de que su mente lo traicionara de nuevo, tomó el primer libro que su mano alcanzó. Era un libro de historia. Al abrirlo, un sobre cayó al suelo desparramando todo lo que había en su interior al revés, distinguió entonces que se trataba de fotografías. Dejó el libro a un lado y se agachó para comenzar a recogerlas una por una. Se puso de pié cuando las tuvo todas en la mano y justo antes de meterlas al sobre notó que una seguía en el piso, la recogió rápidamente y notó que ésta estaba de frente. Era una foto suya… Esperen. ¿Una foto suya?

Parpadeó confundido. Esa foto era de hace casi cuatro meses de cuando estaba de vacaciones. La foto retrataba claramente cuando estaba saliendo de la piscina con todo el cuerpo mojado, su cabello goteando agua y sus mejillas leve, leve, pero muy levemente rosas por el fuerte calor de la zona.

Escandalizado, se dispuso a ver las otras. Todas, absolutamente todas eran de él. Jugando futbol, en ropa interior en los camerinos, saliendo de la ducha envuelto en una toalla…

–Oe, teme. Mi mamá dejó comida para los dos, ¿quieres que te…? –Fue consciente de lo que tenía el pelinegro entre sus manos.

Sasuke volteó mirando a Naruto con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula fuertemente desencajada.

Naruto se puso azul y comenzó a sudar. Indeciso sobre si decirle a Sasuke o no que esas fotografías se las vendía a alguna de sus fans locas cuando quedaba corto de dinero... y vaya que ganaba mucho dinero vendiéndolas. Pero eso significaba no volver a salir de un hospital en meses, o quedarse callado y asumir que Sasuke probablemente no le hablaría por un año.

Ambos tuvieron la sensación de deja vu.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

No termina de convencerme para nada pero en fin.

Sé que a estas alturas pedir disculpas es poco. Tuve problemas personales durante un tiempo y me vi obligada a borrar todo. Ahora no tengo cómo recuperar mis fics dado que mi notebook ha sido formateado en dos ocasiones.

No puedo prometer que vuelva a reescribir todo, pero intentaré escribir cosas nuevas. tengo varias ideas en mente y para no dejarlos con ganas probablemente solo haré One shot.

De ante mano muchas gracias por pasarse a leer este atrocidad.


End file.
